(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device, an image forming apparatus, and an endless fixing belt.
(ii) Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a copier or a printer forms an electrostatic latent image on a photoconductor having, for example, a drum-like shape by uniformly charging the photoconductor and exposing the charged photoconductor to light controlled on the basis of image information. The electrostatic latent image is developed with toner into a visible image (toner image). The toner image is transferred to a recording material. The transferred toner image is fixed by a fixing device. Thus, an image is formed. Some known fixing devices employ a technique of electromagnetic induction heating.